Not a Horcrux
by Cassia Malfoy-Granger
Summary: This story is based upon the concept that it was Harry being a Horcrux that led the Dursleys to being so bad to him. This is an AU where he is not a horcrux, whatever that may entail. Rated K for now, but may up that rating later on.
1. The Beginning

It was another normal summer morning in the 3-bedroom Dursley house, 4 Privet Drive. So far, the summer of 1991 was enjoyable for both of the boys in the household. The two cousins, close as brothers, were almost always together. They even chose to share a room, even though there was enough space for each to have their own. Harry was a bit thinner and taller, with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, and an interesting lightning shaped scar on his forehead, just above his eyebrows. His Aunt Petunia told him that he received that scar the night his parents died. His cousin, Dudley, was slightly shorter than Harry, and slightly larger too, receiving some of his build from his father. He has sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Being 8 days older than Harry was good enough to taunt him with. June 21 was an interesting day in their house.

Smelling bacon wafting up the stairs, Vernon knocked on the boys' door. "Breakfast in 10 boys! Be down in 9 or else no extra bacon!"

Sleep-filled voices calling "Yes Dad" and "Yes Uncle Vernon" were all Vernon heard as he sauntered down the stairs. Inside the boys' room was a bit of a different story.

"Remember Harry, we're going to have to stay in our room after supper tonight."

"Tonight's the night that Uncle is going to try to land that big sale with that construction company, isn't it?" Dudley nods as he grabs a shirt from the closet and tosses it to Harry. "I like the red one better."

"But you have no sense of coordination, and this goes better with those pants." Dudley explains.

"Fine. You're right. What am I going to do next year when we go off to Smeltings?"

"Pray that Daddy is able to pull enough strings to get us as roommates?" Harry nods as he tucks his shirt in.

"Boys!" Petunia calls. "Breakfast in 2 minutes." The two rush the last minute adjustments and practically hurtle down the stairs. They are seated just as Vernon comes walking in from getting the mail.

"Bill. Bill. Oh, darn, Marge is sick and won't be able to come down for the boys' birthdays. Petunia, you got a postcard from your friend Yolanda, says she just broke her leg and is in a cast for three months." One last envelope lay in Vernon's hands. "And this letter's for Harry." Harry perks up.

"May I ask what it is Uncle Vernon? I've never gotten a letter before."

"I'll give it to you after breakfast. Your aunt and I have a few things to explain to you."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

**A/N: Sorry that it's such a short chapter. But after a conversation with a fellow Potterhead, this plot-bunny ran rampant through my mind, demanding to be heard. If you have any suggestions, or anything you might wish to see, just hit that little button that says, "Review." I promise the next chapter will be up within the next few days. It depends on how much my job and school allows for.**


	2. A Letter

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put this on the first chapter. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only co-own this plot and own a character or two... See Author's note at the bottom for things.**

Chapter Two: The Letter

After a seemingly long breakfast, Harry follows Vernon and Petunia into the living room and sits on the sofa across from their seats in the armchairs. "Harry. There's something we need to tell you."

"Several things, actually." Petunia interjects. Vernon nods and continues.

"First of all, you're a wizard."

"Me? A wizard? But I'm... Just Harry. I'm just Harry."

"Your parents were both wizards. Your father comes from a long line of wizards. Your mother and your aunt Petunia come from a line of non-wizards, but your mother received powers. We don't know why. We don't know how or from where. All we know is that she is considered a witch."

"Is? Didn't my mother die the same night as my father?" They look at each other and Harry jumps on the carefully thought-out tense, smart for his age. "Are you telling me she's still alive?"

"In the physical sense, yes." Harry furrows his eyebrows. "The night that your father was killed, the magic bounced off of your mother, and hit her attacker. Would you like to read the letter that the magical school headmaster left us the night he left you on our doorstep?" Harry nods while Vernon gets up, walks over to the fireplace and takes down the 'empty' cookie jar. Out of it, he pulls a worn envelope and a nearly new one. "The first is the explanation that the headmaster of their school left when he left you on our doorstep. The second is magicked so only you, the true recipient, could read it." Vernon explains as he sits back down. Harry skips the first letter and instinctively goes straight for the second.

_November 1, 1981_

_"Dear Harry,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I knew your parents while they were at Hogwarts, as well as for their years after they graduated. It is with deep regret that I must inform you, and your aunt and uncle, about their death at the hands of The Dark Lord. You are too young to read this yet, but I hope that this reaches you before you come to Hogwarts. I have many theories about the night that your father died. I believe that the reason your mother did not suffer the same fate is because of her love for you. She loved you so much, she could never picture a future for you in which she doesn't exist. As of now, she is in a magically induced coma in the Wizarding hospital, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Not even the best healer is sure of what might awaken her._

_I hope this letter finds you well and that we will see you at Hogwarts in the fall of 1991._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

Harry blinked twice before everything went black and he hit the floor.

**A/N: Real life has taken over to kick my butt. Between school, work, extracurriculars, and scholarship applications, I haven't had much time. I'll try to update again on Sunday. I have a tournament on Saturday, so I should have some time, but I won't know until it comes. Thanks for reading, following, and favoriting. If you notice anything wrong, typos, just want to know what I have in mind, or have a suggestion about the course that this story might take, hit the review button. :)**

**-Cassia Malfoy-Granger**


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit, part 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the HP universe, I do not own. Don't recognize it? It may be mine... But everything else belongs to Jo.**

**See AN at the bottom for a quick message. Now on with the show.**

Last time:

(After receiving the letter from Dumbles about Lily being alive)

_Harry blinked twice before everything went black and he hit the floor._

Harry blinks as he lowers the letter. "My mum is alive?" He chokes out. Petunia nods.

"Do you remember all of the times that I've stepped out for a few hours, or an afternoon, leaving you and Dudley with Vernon or Mrs. Figg?" Harry nods. "I went to see her."

"You mean that I can meet my mum?" Harry, already lightly crying, starts to sob when she nods, overcome with emotion. For the first time he can remember, he has his actual mum. Not just a mother-figure, but his actual mum! Then he pauses, accusations forming in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me! All these years, you always knew. You both knew! You knew, but you told me she had died the same night as my father!" He yells, before panting, out of breath from his sudden rant.

"We knew this is how you would react. No matter how we would bring it up, this is what would happen. There was never a good time to bring it up or sit you down and explain it. We're deeply sorry, Harry." Vernon explains. "We've meant to tell you, especially since you've started showing signs of magic, but you were always so busy with school or your friends."

"You were so involved that it was never a good time. We knew this letter was coming, but there was just never a good time to bring it up." Petunia adds, holding the parchment envelope out to Harry. Regarding the envelope, he reads,

"_Harry J. Potter_

_The Biggest Bedroom,_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey"_

"Open it, Harry!" Dudley urges. Harry, needing no further prompting, does. Pulling the letter out, he reads aloud,

"_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_We await your reply by July 31. Term begins September 1st._

_Best Wishes,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

Harry blinks. "Hogwarts?"

"It's a magical school for people like you and your parents."

"Can I see my mum?" Vernon and Petunia look startled at the sudden change in subject, but he recovers quickly.

"Of course you can." He replies.

"Today?" Harry inquires further. Vernon shares a glance with Petunia.

"Put your coat and shoes on." She orders as Harry runs off.

"Are you sure Tuney?" She nods.

"We've kept him from Lily for ten years. It's about time that he meets her. Maybe he can rouse her."

"One can only hope." Vernon sighs.

Five minutes later, Harry pulls his Aunt Petunia out of the door and to the car.

Halfway there, Petunia chastises him. "Harry, quit bouncing. You're making the car bounce."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Minutes later, they pull onto an empty street and the car stops. "Where are we?" Harry asks.

"This is the entrance to St. Mungo's. Hop out."

Confused, Harry climbs out of the car. "But Aunt Petunia, this is just an old department store."

"Come." She urges, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the window, after scanning the area around them. When he starts to protest, she shushes him and pulls him through the window into the St. Mungo's lobby. She walks up to the orderly. "Petunia Dursley and Harry Potter to see Lily Potter."

"Relation."

"Sister and son." The orderly looks over the desk at Harry, as though noticing him for the first time. She waves her wand, and he feels a wave of warmth was over him. The orderly nods and points at the elevator.

"Room 394."

"Thank you." Petunia says politely as they walk towards the elevator. Stepping in and pressing the "3", Harry remains silent. "Something wrong Harry?" she inquires. He shakes his head. "You can tell me." She says gently as they step out of the elevator.

"I'm worried that she is going to wake up, but she won't like me."

"She loves you a lot. She would not have taken that curse for you if she didn't love you. Petunia trails off as they reach Lily's private room.

"Can I have a minute alone?" She nods and sits on the chair next to the door. Harry knocks on the door, waits momentarily, and walks in.

**I hate to end there, but I really just needed a natural breaking point. I needed a place that I could stop and post, because I feel like I've neglected this story, and you, my readers.**

**Real life has kicked my but for the past month and a half. I just wanted to update one more time. After this, expect at least three weeks before my next update. I would like to get into the routine of posting every month, then gradually getting to once a week. After all, we have a lot of ground to cover in a rather short period of time (I would like to be done before I go off to school in August).**


	4. Chapter 4: The Actual Visit

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Wish I did. Blah, blah, blah.**

**A/N at the bottom. On with the show!**

Last time:

"_Can I have a minute alone?" She nods and sits on the chair next to the door. Harry knocks on the door, waits momentarily, and walks in._

Chapter 4: The Actual Visit

Harry sees Lily lying on the bed, hooked up to some machines keeping track of her heart rate and blood pressure. He moves slowly towards the bed, nervous at meeting his mum for the first time. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, he takes Lily's hand. "Hi mum." He says nervously. "It's me, Harry. I'm turning eleven soon and I just got my Hogwarts letter. I'm so happy you're alive!" Harry exclaims. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have been good to me, but I've always wanted to know my parents. Every birthday, I've blown out the candles, wishing for you or dad to come and take me into your arms. Sure, I get hugs from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, but it's not the same as getting a hug from your actual parent." He looks down and smiles. "I've drawn pictures of what the first time meeting you would be like, but the pictures have never looked like this. I just want you to come back to me mum. Come back to me. I want you in my life. Please Mum. Please." Harry pleaded, tears streaming down his face and clouding his vision. He looks up abruptly when he hears murmurs.

"Harry... Harry..." His mum mumbles.

"I'm here Mum, I'm here."

"Harry. My... baby..." He can see her eyes start to flutter behind her eyelids, like she's on the brink of waking up. Harry strokes her hand, his tears streaming faster.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry calls gently. She walks in briskly. "You might want to be here for this." He tells her, turning back to Lily. Petunia pops her head out in the hall long enough to tell the orderly to fetch a Healer. Three and a half minutes later, Lily's emerald eyes fly open and she sits up abruptly. "Mum, we're here. Just calm down. Please." Harry begs. Petunia steps into the hallway and calls for a Healer. Lily slowly leans back and takes her surroundings in.

"Harry? When did you get so big?" She asks. "Tuney? What are you doing here? Where's James?"

"Lily, do you know what day it is?"

"October 31, 1981." The Healer took that moment to burst in. He smiles at Lily before turning to Harry and Petunia.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to step out." They nod and comply. "Mrs. Potter, can you tell me where you are?"

"Based on what it looks like, I'd say Saint Mungo's."

He nods. "Do you know why?" She shakes her head. "Do you know the date?"

"It's either October 31 or November 1, 1981. Why?" He scribbles a few things down on her chart.

"Mrs. Potter- Lily. Today is July 10th, 1991. You've been in a magically induced coma for 10 years." She gasps and asks why. "On the evening of October 31, the Dark Lord forcibly entered your home, killing your husband upon entry. He then made his way up the stairs and to your nursery. His killing curse rebounded off of the dresser in front of you and struck him, since only physical objects can stop the curse. The blast sent you unconscious. You were brought here, and your son was left with your sister and her family. We have been unable to wake you up. Your son however seems to have done the job. I know this is a lot to take in, especially in such a short amount of time. It will be normal for you to feel confusion. If you have any questions, just push this button, and an assistant Healer or I will be back in to help you. Do you have any questions now?" She nods.

"Can I see my son again?" He nods and ushers them back in.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Potter." The Healer tells her, walking out of the room.

"Hi Mum." Harry says, taking his previous seat next to the bed.

"Hi honey. I'm so sorry Harry." Lily says as she starts to cry.

"Don't cry Mum. You protected me as well as you could. If you wouldn't have pushed that dresser in front of you, you and I could both be dead. But we're not. We're here. So don't cry." He reaches up to wipe away her tears. "You have me now Mum. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, except Hogwarts." They both chuckle as Petunia slips out of the room, only after taking a quick picture of the duo.

**AN: I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I've been busy with school, then graduation, then preparation for college this fall. Earlier today, I sat down and said that I would get this chapter out. So here it is, flaws, typos, and all. :)**

**-Cassia**


	5. Chapter 5: New Begninnings

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize as JK's. I just play with her creations... That sounds bad... I just use them for my own pleasure... I'm just going to stop...**

**A.N: I've been feeling bad about going so long between chapters, so I decided a quicker update was in order. That, and it's better than cleaning my room... Especially since I got a new laptop for school. :)**

Last time:

"_Hi honey. I'm so sorry Harry." Lily says as she starts to cry._

_ "Don't cry Mum. You protected me as well as you could. If you wouldn't have pushed that dresser in front of you, you and I could both be dead. But we're not. We're here. So don't cry." He reaches up to wipe away her tears. "You have me now Mum. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, except Hogwarts." They both chuckle as Petunia slips out of the room, only after taking a quick picture of the duo._

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Ten days later, exactly one week before Harry's birthday, the Healers decide that Lily is ready to go home, temporarily to the Dursley residence as the cottage in Godric's Hollow is beyond repair... It's hard to tell who is more excited, Harry or Dudley. Here's the scene in their room the night before.

The boys are both lying in their beds, on separate sides of the room. "Harry?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like having an aunt that cares for you and loves you?"

"It's second only to having a mum that cares for you, loves you, and sacrifices her life for you." Harry smiles, remembering the past almost two weeks. Weeks in which he hardly left his mum's side as she started taking short walks around the halls to gather her strength. "It's like you know that your aunt will always be there for you, as will your mum, but your aunt will let you get away with all sorts of things that your mum won't, like candy before supper or watching telly after ten."

"I can't wait to meet your mum, Harry."

"I think you'll like her." He smiles. "She's so similar to your mum. It's obvious they're sisters. They have the same nose and ears. My mum's eyes are a bit wider and rounder and emerald, while your mum's eyes are a bit narrower and hazel. Then mum's hair is fiery red, while Petunia's is more of an earthy brown. They share the same laugh, which they both say they get from their mum." Harry sighs.

"Is something wrong?" Dudley asks worriedly.

"I just wish I would have known her longer. She gets to come home tomorrow, and then five weeks later I have to go off to school."

"You can always write letters to her. She'll be here at Christmas and Easter. Maybe you can even come visit on the weekends."

"Maybe. I'll ask the headmaster when I get there." Petunia, heartbroken at keeping Lily's life a secret for so long, knocks on the door.

"Lights out boys." She says gently. She hears click of the switch and the strip of light under the door disappears. She returns to her room after she hears the deep sleepy breaths of the two boys. "What are we going to do Vernon? Lily's been alive but in a coma for ten years! Minutes after Harry meets her for the first time that he remembers, she wakes up! Now she's coming to stay with us until she can find a place of her own. Then she's going to move out and take Harry with her. I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself knowing that only Dudley is here, and not Harry too!" She starts to sob into Vernon's shoulder.

"Oh Tuney. It will be okay, I promise. I've heard that the neighbors across the street are going to move to the States once their youngest starts university there this fall. I know James would have made sure to leave Lily enough money to take care of herself and Harry. She can move in there. Then she'll just be a two-minute walk away. Besides, the doctor said she has to stay with us for at least two months."

"Thank you Vernon." She says, her sobs lessening.

"Anything to make you happy 'Tuney. I love you too."


End file.
